


special delivery;

by yearofthemoo



Series: four season;s [9]
Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Celebrity Taehyung, F/M, Gen, bangtanmoo, btsmoo, makeup artist wheein, my wheetae agenda lives on, obnoxiously filling the btsmoo tags again don't mind me lol, spinoff of starstruck;, wheetae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearofthemoo/pseuds/yearofthemoo
Summary: a wheetae makeup artist x celebrity!au in which jung wheein accidentally finds herself catching the attention of indie pop singer kim taehyung
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: four season;s [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	special delivery;

**Author's Note:**

> another wattpad crosspost! this is just a little spinoff of my hwagi starstruck oneshot in four season;s, hope you all enjoy!

"You are _not_ making me a pack mule for your secret love letter exchanges!"

Hyejin claps her hands together and looks up at her childhood friend and personal makeup artist with pleading eyes. "Come on, Whee. For me, please?"

Wheein pinches the bridge of her nose and lets out a huff in exasperation. "Stop moving around, I'm not done applying your eyeshadow."

"Not until you promise me!" Hyejin crosses her arms with a pout, looking a lot more like a bratty child than Korea's new 'It Girl' Hwasa getting her makeup done at the moment. It doesn't help that Wheein was only done with one eye, making it very hard to take her friend seriously. "You know I have another schedule after this so I can't stay after my performance. Why can't you do me this one favor?"

"Why can't you just text him?" Wheein shoots back almost immediately. "It's not like you're his secret admirer or something. You all have been dating for over a year!"

The 'him' in question is Hyejin's boyfriend and well-known rapper Agust D, or Min Yoongi as he prefers to be called by his friends. It's been a little more than a year since the two had reunited at that fateful awards show and publicly came out as a couple just a month or two later. Their dating news and the record breaking song from Yoongi's album that Hyejin had featured in had rocketed the couple into the forefront of the music industry and just about all forms of media in just days. Even now, a whole year after the entire ordeal, Hyejin's manager and their good friend Yongsun was constantly working overtime to sift through the dozens of offers for commercials and variety show appearances that flooded her email inbox every day.

However, despite the massive spotlight on their relationship and their hectic schedules making it difficult to meet up as often as they had when they first started out dating, Hyejin and Yoongi have fought through thick and thin to make their relationship work. Of course, that didn't mean it was perfect by any means. Wheein can still remember several months ago when Hyejin had shown up uninvited at her door, upset over some silly fight about something Wheein can't even recall at this point. It didn't exactly seem like an issue even worth remembering considering Yoongi had come knocking just hours later to talk it out and apologize.

The point is, Hyejin and Yoongi were doing fine, which is why Wheein doesn't understand why her friend is so insistent on having her deliver some folded up 'secret letter' with Yoongi's name scrawled on the top to the man's dressing room down the hall.

"It's not the same," Hyejin whines, reaching up to try and hand a very reluctant Wheein the letter for her boyfriend. "It was Yoongi's idea to exchange handwritten notes whenever we get the chance to meet during our schedules, to remind each other that we're still thinking of each other even when things get hectic in our lives."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Wheein fakes a retching sound. "You two are really _that_ couple, huh?"

"Just because you're jealous of our relationship doesn't mean you need to act bitter," Hyejin lets out a soft hmph, determined to protect her boyfriend's honor even if she thinks the whole idea is a bit corny herself.

"I'm not jealous." Wheein rolls her eyes. "I'm happy where I am right now and I don't need someone else in my life."

And she means it. Between following Hyejin around on all her schedules and trying to catch her breath at home with what little free time she has, Wheein has just never really had the time or interest in the dating scene. She had tried her hand at Tinder a few years back when Hyejin had just debuted and wasn't as busy as she is now, but found the overall experience and online interactions rather lackluster and unappealing to her old soul. She's not exactly lonely or longing for company either, not when her heart's been all but taken by her Scottish Fold cat at home, Ggomo. She's in a good place in her life.

"Yes, yes, I know. I also know that you're the only one that has time after you're done with my makeup to go drop this off to Yoongi." Hyejin casts her friend one last pleading look. "I'll even buy Ggomo a cute little toy or something if you do this for me, please? I don't want Yoongi to be sad because I didn't hold up my end of the bargain."

Wheein sighs. "Will you at least sit still for once and let me finish applying your makeup until I'm done?"

"Yes, you're the best! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hyejin reaches around Wheein to tuck the folded up letter into her back pocket. "He's down the hall somewhere on the right and his name's on the door so it won't be hard for you to find it."

"It's not finding the dressing room that I'm worried about, it's getting mistaken for a crazy fan that I'm worried about." Wheein mutters as she works to steadily swipe eyeshadow across Hyejin's eyelid. The last thing she wants is to somehow accidentally draw unnecessary attention to herself or do anything that might harm Hyejin's reputation.

Hyejin snorts in disbelief. "There's no way you'd get mistaken as a sasaeng!"

* * *

Wheein gets mistaken as a sasaeng.

"Exactly who are you claiming to be, again?" asks the guard standing in front of Yoongi's dressing room. After a rather dangerous airport incident a few months ago, Yoongi's company had decided to hire several new protective details just to ensure the rapper's safety as a precaution.

Wheein bites back a groan. She just knew this was going to happen. She reaches into her jacket pocket to pull out her staff pass on its lanyard. "Jung Wheein. I'm a makeup artist."

"You weren't on the company's list of makeup artists," The guard notes suspiciously, eyeing Wheein up and down almost as though expecting her to suddenly charge at him and declare her undying love for Yoongi and his music or whatever crazy fans did nowadays any minute now.

"Listen-" Wheein leans forward and squints to read the guard's name tag. "Jungkook-ssi, is it? I'm not with the company, I'm another celebrity's makeup artist that was sent to deliver something to Yoongi as an errand. Just go inside and call Seokjin oppa out here, he knows me."

The guard, Jungkook, bites the inside of his cheek in thought, before giving her a curt nod. "Wait here."

He disappears into the room and sure enough, comes back out with Yoongi's manager moments later.

"Wheein-ah!" Kim Seokjin's smile is as bright as the sun as he steps forward and pulls Wheein into a brief but affectionate hug. "It's been awhile, how have you been? What brings you here?"

"Got something for Yoongi oppa from Hyejin," Wheein stuffs her hands in her pockets and fights back the sudden and rather childish urge to stick her tongue out at Jungkook the guard almost as though to say 'told you so' as Seokjin eagerly escorts her into the dressing room. "And I've been alright, what about you?"

"With the way Yoongi's schedule is packed for the next few months, I'm going to need a couple of drinks sometime soon," Seokjin laughs. "You all should come along."

"Just text me or Yongsun noona, I'm sure we can find a time," Wheein grins, scanning the room. The layout is practically identical to Hyejin's dressing room, a set of Hollywood mirrors lining the back wall and a rack of Yoongi's stage outfits in the middle of the room as his stylist sifts through them.

Yoongi himself is sitting on the couch and browsing through his phone impassively, one leg crossed lazily over the other as he nods absentmindedly to whatever the stranger sitting next to him is saying. Wheein follows Seokjin as he leads her over to the pair, turning to reach into her back pocket to retrieve Hyejin's letter. "Oi, Yoongi! Look who dropped by to visit!"

Both heads turn to look over at them, and by the time Wheein looks back up she finds herself staring not at her friend's boyfriend but instead at the stranger sitting next to him. Wow. With an inky black mop of permed hair and warm yet piercing eyes, there's no doubt in Wheein's mind that he's a celebrity of some degree considering his good looks.

She bows lightly in greeting and quickly pulls her gaze away, not wanting to give the wrong impression, especially after already being mistaken as a sasaeng fan by that guard outside today. "Hi oppa."

"Hey Wheein," Yoongi smiles, his eyes crinkling pleasantly at the sight of his girlfriend's best friend. "Heard you have something for me."

"So she did text you?" Wheein huffs as she hands over Hyejin's folded up little love letter. "What was even the point in me coming here if she was just going to tell you?"

"We just wanted to try something new, thanks for delivering it to me though." With the way Yoongi was grinning at the paper in his hand, one would have thought he had won a check for a million won instead.

Wheein sighs inwardly. It's not like she can exactly ruin the moment with how happy he looks to have received Hyejin's letter. She'll just consider this her good deed of the day and make Hyejin buy the cat tower she had recently been looking at online for Ggomo. "No problem. Good luck on your performance!"

"Thanks," At the sudden sound of the stranger clearing his throat out of nowhere, Yoongi rolls his eyes and leisurely gestures to the man sitting next to him on the couch. "This is Taehyung, by the way. He's a junior from my label and dropped by to say hi."

Wheein turns to face the other and bows once again. "It's very nice to meet you."

The handsome stranger flashes his pearly white teeth in a blinding smile that has Wheein's heart traitorously skipping a beat. "The pleasure is all mine. Wheein, right? A pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Alright, that's enough flirting out of you, you brat," Seokjin sends a stink eye in Taehyung's direction, gently nudging Wheein to give her the option to leave. "I have better things to do with my time than listen to you wax poetics for a girl you just met."

"All I did was say she was pretty!" Taehyung sputters in protest, his face pinkening and making Wheein giggle quietly at his flustered state. "And I was being honest, not waxing poetics or anything like that."

"Whatever," Seokjin rolls his eyes before looking over at Wheein. "Don't take him too seriously, Wheein-ah, I heard he's a huge playboy."

"I've never even had a girlfriend!"

"Don't listen to him," Seokjin tugs a giggling Wheein away from the pair on the couch and towards the dressing room door. "You deserve someone way better than that."

"Hyung, I heard that!"

"You were supposed to!" Seokjin calls back without an ounce of shame.

"He seems nice," Wheein comments in amusement as Seokjin walks her back to Hyejin's dressing room. "And he's very easy on the eyes."

"You all can flirt on your own time," Seokjin tsks. "I'm warning you though, there's almost a 100% chance that he's already got a puppy crush on you with the way he was trying to introduce himself so eagerly."

Wheein shrugs. "I can't help it that I'm so irresistible."

Seokjin guffaws. "That should be my line. Just be careful, alright? It's been a while since I've seen someone peak your interest."

"Don't worry, oppa," Wheein smiles as she reaches for the doorknob that will lead her back to Hyejin's dressing room. "I'm just curious. Invite him to the next gathering. I'm sure once we break the ice and get to know one another, it'll be fine and he'll realize that he was wrong about me."

What Wheein didn't know at the time was that that day and her first encounter with indie pop singer Kim Taehyung would serve as the catalyst for something far beyond her expectations. 


End file.
